pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The RPG Quest Versus Plants
This page contains plants that appear in The RPG Quest Versus. Info Plant Fighters '''are plants that are used as main defense in the game. You can choose only 6 of those. One out of those MUST be Solar plant, so other plants can attack. More unlock every time you Upgrade your '''Flower Tower level. To unlock, they need to drop from Supply Pinata, and if they drop again it will be only XP for them. Plants from here appear in: Versus Mode, Capture The Lawn, The Team Up and The Halves (Double). Plant Racers '''are plants exclusive to '''The Race game mode. Their abilities now do not cost anything, but were nerfed, so both Racers have chance to win. The Growing Plants '''are plants exclusive to '''The Overgrowth. They were nerfed, because the mode depends on building big plant army. Every time sunflower creates Sun, it creates 1 (or more, depending on type) for every plant. It does stack up, so once you'll skip plant turn, next round, it'll have 2 sun to spend. Battle Classes In this game, there are 10 diffrent Battle Classes, and only 5 of them come from original The RPG Quest. ShooterVersus.png|Shooter Battle Class SolarVersus.png|Solar Battle Class ShielderVersus.png|Shielded Battle Class LobberVersus.png|Lobber Battle Class SplashVersus.png|Splash Battle Class RicochetVersus.png|Ricochet Battle Class StrikethroughVersus.png|Strikethrough Battle Class WarriorVersus.png|Warrior Battle Class UpperDefenceVersus.png|Upper Defense Battle Class HealerVersus.png|Healer Battle Class Here are short describtions of each class: *'Shooter Battle Class '''shoots projectiles directly, straight into opponent. *'Solar Battle Class''' creates sun, to make plants do their attacks and also to buy tricks. *'Shielded Battle Class' shields plants from direct, straight shots. *'Lobber Battle Class' lobs projectiles over the defences. *'Splash Battle Class' shoots projectiles, which can damage all enemies close to each other. *'Ricochet Battle Class' shoots projectiles, which bounce from one enemy to another. *'Strikethrough Battle Class' can pierce multiple enemies on one line. *'Warrior Battle Class' does powerful attacks at close range. *'Upper Defense Battle Class' shields plants from upper attacks like lobbed projectiles. *'Healer Battle Class' heals chosen plant. Now, diffrent plants can''' Target Battle Classes', for example if some plant Targets Shielded Battle Class, it'll do additional damage. Flower Tower } |- |Flower Tower Level II | | |18 HP |✖ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level III | | |24 HP |✖ |✖ |✖ |TBA |- |Flower Tower Level IV | | |27 HP |✖ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level V | | |30 HP |✖ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level VI | | |36 HP |✔ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level VII | | |45 HP |✔ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level VIII | | |50 HP |✔ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level IX | | |60 HP |✔ |✖ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level X | | |70 HP |✔ |✔ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level XI | | |75 HP |✔ |✔ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level XII | | |84 HP |✔ |✔ |✖ | |- |Flower Tower Level XIII | | |96 HP |✔ |✔ |✔ | |- |Flower Tower Level XIV | | |108 HP |✔ |✔ |✔ | |- |Flower Tower Level XV | | |120 HP |✔ |✔ |✔ | |} Rarities * '''Common ' are the most common plants. You get a lot of XP from Supply Pinatas and also for winning matches using them. **Fully levelled stats are +3 HP and +4 dmg, as the starting ones are low. * Uncommon ''' are less common plants. Like Common, they always appear in Supply Pinatas, and you get a lot of XP from winning matches. **Fully levelled stats are +3 HP and +3 dmg. * '''Rare are plants, which appear less common in all Supply Pinatas. You get a medium amount of XP from Pinatas and winning matches. **Fully levelled stats are +2 HP and +2 dmg. * Epic don't appear much in Pinatas. You get medium amount of XP from pinatas and winning matches. **Fully levelled stats are +2 HP and +1 dmg. * Ultra Rare are quite rare. They sometimes drop from Pinatas and amount of XP you get is small. **Fully levelled stats are +1 HP and +1 dmg. * Mythical rarely drop from Pinatas. You get small amount of XP, because they can only be upgraded to level 3. **Fully levelled stats are +1 HP. Does not raise damage (Remember: if plant doesn't do damage as first attack, fully levelled won't do neither) Plant Fighters Unlockable at Flower Tower I Unlockable at Flower Tower II Unlockable at Flower Tower III Category:Plants Category:Unfinished